


better late than never

by Catnipandspice



Series: The Sexcapades of Marc and Nathaniel [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Bisexual Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Butt Plugs, Closet Sex, Come Marking, Coming Untouched, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Gay Marc Anciel, Gay Sex, Groping, Horny Teenagers, Light Dom/sub, Lila Rossi Bashing, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Spit As Lube, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catnipandspice/pseuds/Catnipandspice
Summary: Nathaniel arrives late to school, leaving Marc antsy to see him at lunch.Marc is ready to make up for lost time and spend lunch with his boyfriend, when said boyfriend yanks him into a custodian closet with another plan in mind.Nathaniel has a bit of a surprise for Marc, the writer finds. And it’s a very nice surprise.
Relationships: Alix Kubdel & Lê Chiến Kim, Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Max Kanté & Lê Chiến Kim, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: The Sexcapades of Marc and Nathaniel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133315
Comments: 14
Kudos: 101





	better late than never

* * *

Marc sort of wished he hadn’t missed Nathaniel this morning.

Usually, they both spent the last few minutes before classes started chatting while holding hands, sometimes wandering the halls and sometimes sitting somewhere. But Nathaniel apparently woke up super late, as evidence by his apology text.

_Nath <3 <3 <3_

_8:27 a.m._

_Srry late, gotta get 2 class._

_8:29 a.m._

_Ok c u at lunch?_

_8:30 a.m._

_Ye_

_s_

_cant wait 4 lunch <333333_

Marc puts the issue in the back of his mind for the time being. The two of them had different homerooms, and wildly different schedules. The only time they really had together in the school day was lunch.

So he’d have to wait until then.

He was mildly restless. It didn’t help that Nathaniel didn’t even text him during class, which was odd. His boyfriend took whatever opportunity to daydream or avoid lessons because of his wandering attention span. Most of that time he drew, but he also liked to text Marc.

Marc was a good student, but he was also a good boyfriend, so he always readily answered Nathaniel’s texts. Even if Ms. Mendeleiev had the eyes of a hawk, Marc had the face of an angel, if he did say so himself. He was one of her best students, and the usually strict woman let a lot of things slide with him.

Today, though, no texts. Which meant either Nathaniel was actually paying attention to lessons, or he was struck by inspiration and drawing.

Marc tried not to take it hard, the lack of contact. But not getting his little boost of morning boyfriend time, and his usual kiss good morning, just made him feel restless. He had a potent Nathaniel deficit, and he was feeling it acutely. The lessons seemed to drag on forever.

When the lunch bell rang, Marc all but ran out the door.

He made a beeline for Nathaniel’s class. He stood outside the doorway, fidgeting, waiting as each person left the room.

The last to leave the classroom was Nathaniel himself. His bright red hair and shining blue eye and adorable freckles soothed Marc’s soul.

“Nath—”

And then Nathaniel yanks him down by the jacket into a searing kiss.

Marc gasps, Nathaniel using his surprise to his advantage to lick into his mouth, hot and heady.

When they part, Marc’s dizzy and panting for air.

Nathaniel doesn’t let him re-orient himself. Blue eyes wild and smile wide, the artist latches onto his hand and starts to drag Marc away.

The writer giggles breathlessly. “Missed you too.”

“Gonna show you how much I missed you in a minute,” Nathaniel says, an almost frantic energy about him. Marc sort of half-jogs to keep up.

* * *

They end up going up the stairs and in a far corner of the school, up on the second floor. Specifically, a custodian closet by the Algebra class. It’s all very out-of-the-way, and very purposefully so.

Marc rattles the doorknob. Locked. The blood zings in Marc’s veins as Nathaniel _whines_ , like an animal in heat.

Well, that won’t do. Can’t leave his boyfriend horny and disappointed.

Marc gets down on a knee, pulling out a bobby pin to pick the lock. As soon as he unlocks the door, Nathaniel’s scrambling inside, trying to haul Marc in with him.

Marc goes willingly. He nearly trips on his way in.

He just manages to shut the door behind him, noting that the only light is coming from the cracks of the door and the corner of the closet where some sort of charging tool glows, before his boyfriend is on him like a starving wolf.

Nathaniel kisses him with teeth and tongue and heat. Wild and blazing, like his hair, like an inferno.

Nathaniel presses Marc against the closet’s door, connecting their bodies snugly, chest to hips. Marc can feel the other’s erection against his thigh. Feels it even more soundly when his boyfriend bucks his hips and grinds against him.

The artist moans and pants. “ _Fuck_.”

“Y-You’re worked up,” Marc notes, breath stuttering as Nathaniel pulls back to attack his pants. “Woah, hey—”

“I need you,” the other declares, in a steady and low voice. Nathaniel stares up into his eyes. Even in the low light, Marc can see the blue eye not hidden under overgrown bangs is dark with lust. Marc snaps his mouth shut and gulps, a shiver working down his spine.

“O-Oh.”

Nathaniel drops down on his knees then and there, working Marc’s cock out of his skinny jeans and boxer briefs. His member all but springs out, already at half-mast from their earlier grinding.

“ _Really_? Y-You’re sucking me off in a closet at _school_?” Marc hisses, heat low in his belly and high on his cheekbones.

“Well, where else would we do it? In the hallway?” his minx of a boyfriend asks cheekily, a smirk on his lips, before he unabashedly licks his hand.

“That’s not what I mean and you know it Nath _aniel_ —”

The writer has to bite down a moan, gritting his teeth, as the redhead begins to stroke Marc to full hardness.

After just a few pumps, the redhead leans in. Keeping eye contact, the other tongues the slit of Marc’s cock, lapping at the head of the cock with short passes of his tongue.

Marc does some deep breathing to keep himself under control, even as his stomach clenches and flutters from the other’s ministrations. He threads a hand through the flame-bright strands of his boyfriend’s hair when said boyfriend starts to suck him off in earnest.

Marc brings up his other hand, biting into his glove to smother his growing moans.

Nathaniel is being incredibly enthusiastic in giving him head, right now. It’s supremely hot, but also a little nerve-wracking, considering this is happening at school.

Plus, Nathaniel isn’t trying to keep quiet or hide how much he’s enjoying sucking Marc’s cock whatsoever. The appreciative moans and whines are muffled a bit because the redhead’s mouth is full of his cock, but Nathaniel’s always been loud in bed, and this time is no exception.

Fuck, the possibility of being caught because Nathaniel can’t keep quiet is getting to Marc. He’s both terrified and even _more_ turned on.

“B-Babe…” Marc ekes out, detaching his mouth from his hand, feeling his orgasm swelling.

Nathaniel slides off Marc’s member with a wet and loud pop. Marc blinks down at his boyfriend in mild confusion, letting go of the other’s hair, silky strands slipping through his fingers.

Nathaniel was a stubborn bastard that always swallows when giving head, so him switching tactics is…odd.

* * *

While Marc ponders over his boyfriend’s actions, the redhead shakily stands up, grabbing onto the writer’s arms. He’s panting hard, lips red and slick with spit from working over Marc’s cock.

“What’s wrong?” Marc asks, more concerned than anything.

“I want you,” Nathaniel states.

Marc blinks back in mild confusion. But then Nathaniel’s hands are unbuttoning his own skinny jeans, and Marc’s emerald eyes fly wide open.

“W-Wait—we can’t—” the writer sputters out. “We don’t have t-time to—”

“ _Please_ ,” Nathaniel whines, staring up at Marc pleadingly, pupils dilated and lost in the sea of his eyes. “I-I’ve been waiting all day for this, baby. Please fuck me.”

Ohhhhh God, that’s _so_ hot. Everything about the plea goes _straight_ to his dick.

“N-Nath—Nath, we don’t—” Marc starts, mind trying to work double time even as his boyfriend wiggles down his skinny jeans and underwear. “We don’t have _time_. It takes too long to prep. We’re at _school_.”

They’ve had sex before, yes. But it’s always been in one of their homes, where they’ve had privacy and time and lube and beds.

All things they don’t really have right now at their disposal.

Right now, their privacy is flimsy at best, they have probably only half an hour left from the lunch period, the closet is a cramped space, and using just spit to open up Nathaniel sounds like a terrible idea.

But Nathaniel merely grins back at him, something sharp and excited that spreads across his spit-slick lips.

“I’ve already prepped myself,” the artist states.

“You—Wait. What…?”

While Marc goggles back at him in shock, the redhead’s pressing himself against Marc’s front to purr in his ear, “I’m ready, Marc. Why don’t you check yourself…?”

Marc gulps thickly. He grasps his boyfriend’s hips, before letting his hands wander to his ass. He gives the delicious mounds a little squeeze—eliciting a giggle from the redhead—before he slides the pointer and middle fingers of his right hand to explore the other’s hole.

His fingers meet hard plastic instead of flesh.

Nathaniel moans, and Marc sucks in a sharp breath.

“Holy shit,” he breathes, very carefully moving his hand to rub over the flat end of the plug in Nathaniel’s ass. “Holy _shit_ , when did you even…”

“B-Before classes,” the redhead pants, running his hands under Marc’s shirt and up his back. “This morning. I— _ngh_ —I was late ‘cuz I was g-getting myself ready…”

Marc groans, low and long. “So, this whole time, you’ve been sitting in class—”

“With a plug up my ass? Yeah,” Nathaniel chuckles hotly in Marc’s ear, nibbling slightly on the lobe.

“ _Fuck_ ,” the writer breathes, taking the plug with his fingers and giving it a little twist. Nathaniel squeaks, bucking his hips, their cocks messily sliding across each other for a few moments. The two stutter out a moan. “ _Fuck_ , Nath, that’s—that’s _insane_. You’ve been sitting with _this_ in you for _four_ _hours_.”

“It— _hah_ —it certainly wasn’t easy,” the redhead admits, pulling back to smile up at Marc. His eyes are dark, pupils nearly blowing out the sea-blue irises. “I was sitting in class the whole time trying not to fuck myself in my seat.”

Marc finds himself groaning, squeezing his boyfriend’s ass. “You—you could’ve gotten caught—"

“I would’ve loved to try, but I didn’t end up doing it,” Nathaniel says, smile turning into an angry pout. “Lila decided to sit next to me today, the fucking bitch. Like she _knew_ it would make me miserable. I had the perfect seat to actually get away with it, too…”

“Shame on her, then, for ruining your fun,” Marc breathes, before attacking the other’s neck with his teeth. Nathaniel whines, nails digging into his back.

“Y-Yeah, I had to—mmm—had to wait ‘til now.”

Marc detaches his mouth after soothing the bruise with his tongue. He smiles down at his boyfriend, who’s red in the face and panting.

God, even in the low light, he’s gorgeous. He looks wild and unhinged, like he’ll die if he doesn’t get fucked by a nice, juicy cock.

“Can you fuck me now…?” Nathaniel begs. “I’m ready. I’ve _been_ ready for _hours_.”

Any last shred of hesitancy and fear of getting caught disintegrates in Marc’s mind.

His boyfriend wore a plug for hours on end, just for him.

_Hell fucking yes_ was Marc going to fuck him.

* * *

In a surge of strength, the writer picks his boyfriend up by the waist, moving Nathaniel so his back was pressed flush against the wall. The redhead grips onto his shoulders.

“Get those pants off. I can’t fuck you properly like this,” Marc says lowly on the other’s ear.

Nathaniel keens, quickly trying to shrug himself out of his skinny jeans. Marc works his own pants and underwear down past his thighs.

Nathaniel only manages to get one leg free, before he’s hooking that leg over Marc’s hip, grinding their bare cocks together with a moan.

Marc grabs the other’s ass, fingers back on that plug. He takes it out slightly, before ramming it back in.

“ _Fuck_ —fuck me, baby—" the other keens.

“Then you’ll need to turn around for me. I may be flexible, but we’re in a literal closet,” Marc says in a voice that he’s proud doesn’t waver. “I can’t fuck you at this angle while standing.”

Nathaniel whines, but lowers his leg from Marc’s hip, following the writer’s orders and turning around. Marc backs up enough so that the redhead can bend over, palms pressed against the wall, and present that delectable, round ass to him.

Even in the low light of the closet, the plump and pale flesh is enticing.

Marc’s hands grip onto Nathaniel’s cheeks, gloved hands standing out starkly against the skin. Nathaniel wiggles his hips slightly, and Marc takes the cue to take the plug and slowly pull it out of his ass.

Nathaniel moans lowly when the plug is finally retracted, his slick hole left gaping open, fluttering and already wanting to be filled again.

Marc pockets the plug—can’t just drop it on the floor, that’s not exactly sanitary—and then pumps himself a bit to get ready.

“I need your cock in me _yesterday_ ,” his boyfriend demands impatiently.

For his cheek, Marc reaches around and presses his fingertips against the other’s mouth. “We don’t exactly have any lube, so why don’t you get on that?”

The redhead hums, opening his mouth readily and licking at Marc’s fingertips. Marc retracts his hand after a few seconds, using the accumulated spit to slick up his member.

He holds Nathaniel’s hips with one hand, using the other to line up his cock in the other’s entrance.

In one slow and smooth motion, Marc sheathes himself in Nathaniel’s warm heat, not meeting any resistance as his dick all but glides into his boyfriend’s waiting hole.

Nathaniel moans loud enough to wake the dead.

“Fuuuuck, it feels so good having your hot cock finally in me,” the redhead whines, while Marc presses against his back, taking a few seconds to adjust. “A plug really can’t compare.”

“Good to know I won’t be replaced anytime soon, then,” Marc chuckles through his pants, managing to hold onto his self-control.

Before his boyfriend can banter back, the writer slides out until just his tip is in Nathaniel’s hole, before ramming back in.

“A-Ah!” Nathaniel gasps. “Marc—”

Marc does this a few more times, fucking his boyfriend with slow and deep strokes, before the redhead’s babbling at him.

“Fuck—faster—please—fuck me _faster_ —"

Marc picks up the pace, feeling his own pleasure swell a bit too quickly.

Maybe it was the thrill of it. Knowing they only had so much time left, that they could be caught at any moment. Maybe it was the fact that Nathaniel decided to wear a plug for hours, just so he’d be ready for Marc to fuck him as soon as they got some time together.

Whatever the case, Marc starts to snap his hips, ramming into the other’s ass at a quicker pace.

“Haaah… _Marc_ …!” Nathaniel moans, unabashed and loud, uncaring that the two of them were at school and not alone in one of their rooms.

Marc quickly leans in, pressing himself against Nathaniel’s back, grabbing the other’s chin with a hand and yanking it to the side. He crashes their lips together, tangling their tongues and muffling his boyfriend’s moans and pleads.

Marc’s thrusts become short and frenzied. Nathaniel’s moans reach a fever pitch, even muffled in their messy kiss.

And then the redhead’s entire body tenses up, his hole becoming a vice as it clenches down on Marc’s frantically thrusting cock. The redhead comes untouched, before Marc even thought of stroking him to completion.

Marc fucks into his boyfriend’s tight heat while Nathaniel spasms and all but screams, drinking his sounds of pleasure.

Fuck, it’s all too much…!

Then Marc’s coming too, overcome and overwhelmed. He paints his boyfriend’s insides with his cum, thrusts jerky and erratic, his moans mingling with Nathaniel’s. Fucking into the boy like an animal in heat.

He pistons his hips until his cock finally stops pulsing with every spurt of cum, milking himself in his boyfriend’s hole.

Marc finally detaches his mouth from the other, noting that Nathaniel’s moans dwindled into small whimpers. He pants, catching his breath, boxing the other in against the wall, still fully sheathed in the other’s pleasant heat.

“ _Fuck_ …” Nathaniel breathes, his body trembling slightly.

“Yeah…” Marc agrees in a pant.

The writer leans back, fumbling, gripping onto the other’s hips. And then slowly tries to pull out.

Nathaniel grabs onto one of his hands. “Wait! Wait, I—”

Marc stops, dick still halfway in his boyfriend.

“We need to…To get back to class…soon,” Marc manages to say, his mind full of cotton and post-orgasm bliss.

“Can you…Can you put the…the plug back in?”

He blinks his eyes hazily. “Um…Sure? We need to clean up first, though—”

“N-no, no, ah…Put the plug back in…S-So I can, um. Keep the cum in there.”

Marc’s mind goes completely blank.

Despite having just barely finished railing his boyfriend, his cock twitches and he groans.

“Fuck…You want—you wanna keep my cum in you…?” he asks in a shaky, strangled voice.

Nathaniel turns to look over his shoulder, face beet-red, looking embarrassed.

“Y…Yeah.”

“ _God_ , that’s hot,” Marc admits, licking his lips and nodding. “Okay, I can—I can do that.”

Nathaniel grins at him, still faintly embarrassed, but looking more relieved than anything.

“But after classes, I’m fucking you again and adding in another load,” Marc decides, tightening his grip.

The other’s eyes widen, the blue almost gleaming in the low light. A smile stretches wide against freckled cheeks. “ _Fuck_ yeah. I’m down.”

“You would be,” Marc giggles a little breathlessly, fumbling in his pocket for the plug. “You beautiful, kinky bastard.”

“You love it,” Nathaniel states with a shit-eating grin.

“I do,” he agrees, readying the plug. When he finally slips his cock out, he’s quick to insert the plug before any of his cum can leak out of Nathaniel’s hole.

The artist moans lowly as the plug’s settled back in place, nestled in his ass. But this time, with the added pressure and slick heat from Marc’s load.

“Now, let’s hope you didn’t broadcast to the entire school that we just fucked in a closet,” Marc says cheekily, stepping back and raising his pants and underwear up his legs, going through the motions of getting properly re-dressed.

Nathaniel sputters back at him, turning around to glare indignantly at him. “I’m not _that_ loud…!”

“You sounded like you were starring in a porno, but okay. Sure.”

“Fuck you.”

“Maybe next time, huh?”

* * *

The two lightly banter as they set themselves back into straights.

Thankfully, since they decided to fuck in a custodian closet, cleaning supplies were on the shelves and handily waiting to be used.

The two wipe up their cum with paper towels. Nathaniel managed to splatter the wall with a long trail of it, so they stoop down to mop it up. Marc also sprays some anti-bacterial on the wall, hoping it sanitizes and keeps stains from forming, and calling it good.

The two peek out of the closet. The halls are empty, but there’s the sound of murmuring echoing down the hall.

Double-checking his phone, Marc notes that they have five minutes left before lunch ends. They’re really cutting it close.

The duo slip out of the closet and close it behind them, trying to play it casual as they walk down the hall with interlinked hands.

Or at least, they try to act casual. Sort of hard to do when they’re both so rumpled, and Nathaniel is limping slightly. They’ve obviously been up to something decidedly _not_ PG-13.

“Want a piggy-back ride to take the heat off, just in case?” Marc leans down to whisper in the redhead’s ear.

His boyfriend looks up at him, sheepish and relieved. “Please.”

* * *

“What happened to you…?” Alix asks incredulously as Marc walks into Bustier’s room, carrying Nathaniel on his back.

“Legs fell asleep,” the redhead deadpans with a blank face.

“Liar! You totally got fucked just now!” Kim proclaims with a hoot, pointing a finger in the artist’s face.

“Ewww! Idiot!” Alix barks, smacking the jock on the arm. “Don’t talk about my best friend fucking…!”

“But they were _totally_ fucking!”

“I believe the lunch hour is too short for Marc and Nathaniel to go through with…intercourse,” Max objects, wrinkling his nose and adjusting his glasses. “The time disparity is too great.”

“Then Marc totally gave him head, then,” Kim crosses his arm and nods, as if this finished the debate.

“Really bold of you to say Nathaniel’s a top,” Marc states, with a completely straight face.

Nathaniel gives him a deadpan stare from his seat, staying completely silent. They both know how true the statement is, even if Marc said it to be joking.

“Urgh…! Just stop talking about it!” Alix groans, grabbing her head with her hands. “Thinking about my best friend doing _any_ of that shit grosses me the hell out…!”

“It’s also bold to assume that any couple that disappears for any length of time is having sex, Kim,” Max sighs, shaking his head. “The closets in this school are always kept under strict lock and key, and the architecture is all very open. There’s not many places to hide and peruse sexual acts.”

“But—Nathaniel can’t even _walk_ …! He _totally_ got railed!”

“Nathaniel falls asleep everywhere like a cat! He probably just got lazy and made his boyfriend carry him!” Alix exclaims, throwing her hands up in the air. “Y’know what, I’m done. Fuck this. Mylene’s better company. Bye Marc, sorry for Kim.”

“Bye Alix,” Marc says bemusedly, giving the tiny girl a little wave.

“But I’m right…!” the jock hollers at the skater’s back. Marc tries very hard not to laugh.

“Babe, you better go to class,” Nathaniel says with a yawn that Marc knows is fake, but sounds convincing to those that don’t know him. “Thanks for earlier.”

“No problem,” the writer says, leaning down to give him a quick peck. “Don’t forget about after school, okay…?”

“Oh, don’t worry. I’m not forgetting any time soon,” the artist smirks back at him, eyes half-lidded and gleaming mischievously.

“See! They’re _totally_ fucking at school!” Kim crows, pointing both fingers at the pair.

“Kim, _shut the fuck up_ …!” Alix hollers from across the room. Nino and Alya burst into cackles, Mylene looks scandalized, Marinette wheezes, and Ivan deadpans like he’s used to this shit. Next to Nino, Adrien sinks down into his seat, shoulders hiked up to his beet-red ears. Lila’s frozen at the doorway and looks like she’s majorly rethinking her choice of sitting by Nathaniel today, which she really should.

Max looks up at the ceiling, seemingly praying for patience and muttering about himbos under his breath.

Marc winks at Nathaniel, waving his fingers cheekily goodbye. He makes his way out of the room, ‘accidentally’ hip-checking Lila out of the way. Dumb sausage-hair-looking bitch.

As Marc makes his way back to his class, thumbs shoved in his pockets and a bounce to his step, there’s only one thought on his mind…

He can’t _wait_ until after school for round two.

* * *


End file.
